Heat exchanger tube bundles are used for the transfer of heat from a fluid medium passing through a series of conduits. One of the fluids passes through a series of conduits, or tubes, while the other passes on the outside of the tubes. During this process, carbonaceous and calcareous deposits form on the interior of the individual tubes and debris and other dirt will collect on the surface of the individual tubes. Therefore, in order to maintain efficient operation of the facility it is necessary to periodically remove the tube bundles and clean them.
Before the tube bundles can be cleaned it is necessary to extract the tube bundle from an outer shell of the heat exchanger. Due to the large size of heat exchanger tube bundles, it is frequently necessary to transport the tube bundle a short distance within a given location, such as a refinery, to a designated cleaning site. In the prior art technique to transport the bundle it must first be lifted from the extractor with a large crane sue to its weight and bulk size and then placed on a trailer for transport to a cleaning site. Crane costs are high and add to the cost of maintaining heat exchangers. Additionally, crane availability may be an issue and may cause delays in getting the bundles transported to a cleaning site.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved trailer which is capable of being loaded without the need of a crane to handle the bundle.